Sacrificio y Hermandad
by ace of hope
Summary: Matt había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia protegiendo a Takeru, hasta el punto en el que se sacrifico por él, sin saber que años después Takeru haría lo mismo para unir nuevamente a su familia. ¿como reaccionaran Hiroaki y Natsuko ante la hermandad de sus hijos?
1. Chapter 1

—Deja de gritar Natsuko, hablaremos de esto otro día—.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?, es obvio que no habrá otro día—.

Esto fue lo último que Takeru logro entender gracias al sonido de una armónica que logro atraer toda su atención, el pequeño alzo la vista, sus ojos que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad debajo de su almohada tardaron unos segundos en enfocar la silueta de su hermano.

Sus padres estaban en la sala aun discutiendo, podía escucharlos mas no entender nada de lo que se reclamaban y esto ya era ganancia.

Matt sabía que no podía ocultar por completo los gritos de sus padres pero si podía atraer la atención de su hermano menor y así evitar que estas palabras llenas de odio se grabaran en su cabeza tal y como le habían pasado él mismo hace un par de años.

Llevaban ya alrededor de 15 minutos sin parar de discutir mismos en los que Matt no dejo de tocar ni un segundo, comenzaba a cansarse y sentía que su aliento se iba agotando necesitaba descansar alménenos un momento después de todo Takeru se había quedado dormido desde hace un rato y solo continuo tocando para asegurarse.

Matt subió a la cama de Takeru y se acostó a su lado, se quedaría con él hasta que su respiración se relajara, el pequeño había llorado mucho y ahora era turno de Matt, necesitaba desahogarse y este momento era su única oportunidad, ya que nunca se permitiría llorar frente a su hermano.

Era casi medianoche y Yamato seguía despierto, sus padres habían dejado de discutir pero por alguna razón no habían ido a su habitación aun, continuaban hablado, esto era algo nuevo pues siempre que discuten suelen gritar y no se dirigen la palabra al menos hasta el día siguiente además su padre termina durmiendo en la sala o con Matt pero esta vez parecían estar acordando algo.

La puerta principal de la casa había sido abierta por alguno de sus padres, después Hiroaki dijo algo que Matt no alcanzo a entender del todo a pesar de estar pegado a la puerta de la habitación de Takeru.

No tenía el valor suficiente para salir, lo había echo algunas veces y al llegar con ellos siempre lo usaban como mediador contándole a Matt todos los reclamos que tenían uno del otro esperando que así, su hijo mayor decidiera quien tiene la razón, además de que de esta forma evitaban hablarse entre ellos.

Esto era lo que más odiaba, ambos lo ponían en una situación demasiado incomoda, no quería ponerse de lado de nadie aun cuando en el fondo notaba quien tenía la culpa dependiendo de cada caso. No lo admitiría frente a nadie pero Matt sabía que la mayoría de las ocasiones era su madre quien tenía la culpa, pues ella afirmaba que Hiroaki le era infiel y parecía estar buscando cualquier excusa para iniciar una pelea.

Aunque igualmente su padre tenía muchos defectos, trabajaba en exceso y solía molestarse por recibir las constantes ordenes de su esposa. Pero eso solo se debía a su forma de ser, ella solía tomar el control de todo, de su familia y las demás personas que la rodeaban, a decir verdad las cosas funcionaban bastante bien o al menos eso parecía en el exterior pues a ella le importaba más la opinión de las demás personas.

Con todo esto Yamato comenzó a odiar a ambos, empezó a comportarse de otra forma, era más reservado y era raro verle sonreír si no era con Takeru, en pocas palabras él empezaba a enfriarse.

Las semanas se le hacían eternas con su madre regañándolos todo el día y sin poder ver a su padre, sin embargo con todo el resentimiento que les había estado guardando, bastaba con un simple fin de semana juntos como familia para olvidarlo todo, la sonrisa de su hermano llena de esperanza le hacía pensar que algún día todo se arreglaría y que serían una familia por siempre.

Aquel bucle había durado solo unos meses hasta esa noche en la cual su familia se había roto.

A la mañana siguiente Yamato temía salir de la habitación de su hermano, no quería reconocerlo pero era obvio lo que paso anoche, otra vez le preocupaba su hermano.

Se armó de valor y salió, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres, abrió lentamente la puerta y noto que solo se encontraba su madre aun durmiendo como el esperaba, también notó un vaso de vidrio vacío y junto a este un frasco con pastillas que reconoció al instante, cerro silenciosamente la puerta y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para él y su hermano, cada vez que su madre tomaba esas pastillas no despertaba hasta el mediodía.

Quería distraerse con algo y desde hace algún tiempo cocinar se le estaba haciendo un pasa tiempo, aun no era muy bueno pero aquello lo relajaba. Por más que trato y trato de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido no podía apartar de su cabeza las voces de sus padres gritando, incluso era capaz de inventar en su cabeza cosas que jamás se habían dicho y ya que todo parecía tan real se dio cuenta que tenía alguna especie de trauma y era principalmente por eso que protegía tanto a su hermano.

Trato de encontrar la respuesta a lo que había ocurrido y más importante aún, que les esperaba, así que luego de pensar un momento llego a tres conclusiones, si bien su padre seguramente había pasado la noche en algún hotel no sabía si este regresaría, la primer hipótesis era que los había abandonado, ahora bien, si su padre regresa tal vez no vuelvan a vivir juntos y la tercer opción que se le ocurría era un divorcio.

Yamato había madurado lo suficiente para saber las consecuencias de un divorcio, a decir verdad era la única de las opciones que en verdad lo aterraba, había visto como algunos compañeros de clase vivían solo con uno de sus padres por una temporada e iban con el otro durante otro periodo y sus padres mantenían el mínimo contacto.

Tal vez eso no sea tan malo, se acabarían las peleas y no tendrían que decirle adiós a nadie, si bien ese sería el mejor de los casos un divorcio no sonaba tan mal pero en contraste cabía la posibilidad de que cada uno de sus padres tomara a un hijo cada uno.

Lamentablemente tarde o temprano llegaría la hora de decidir entre sus padres, así que decidió hacerlo justo ahora. Pensó primero en su madre, si bien ella usualmente es estricta Matt podría asegurar que los quiere a ambos, en contraste su padre trabajaba todo el día así que le era difícil formar una opinión de él sobre su comportamiento pero sabía que si se iba con su padre estaría todo el tiempo solo y tendría que crecer muy rápido además de tener muchas responsabilidades de golpe.

Ambos sonaban muy diferentes, si finalmente se iba con su madre estaba seguro que ella sería muy estricta pero tendría lo más parecido a una vida normal en cambio la vida que le esperaba con su padre seguramente estaría llena de soledad.

La respuesta era más que obvia, solo le restaba esperar.


	2. capitulo 2

Habían pasado un par de años luego de que los hermanos al fin se reencontraran por un periodo prolongado gracias a aquel campamento, Takeru tenía 11 mientras que Yamato había cumplido 14 años. Takeru vivía con su madre y Yamato había decidido vivir con su padre.

En este tiempo, gracias a la edad de Takeru, su madre le permitía ir a casa de su hermano para visitarlo. Tk no tardo en notar que su padre no estaba casi nunca con Yamato, también se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual Matt era tan maduro para su edad pues él había tenido que crecer prácticamente solo.

Yamato solía dormir hasta tarde aun si tenía clases en la mañana cosa que arreglaba con un par de miradas y palabras bonitas hacia la encargada de la puerta en la universidad, Takeru sabía que él seguramente esperaba a su padre hasta muy tarde para poder comer y pasar algún tiempo junto.

Se había preguntado por años porque Matt había parecido tan seguro al momento de escoger a papá y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, seguramente lo había echo para salvarlo a él.

Ese día se estaba acabando, comenzaba a meterse el sol, a ambos hermanos se les había pasado el tiempo volando pero ya que habría clases mañana Yamato se ofreció a llevar a Takeru a casa, en el camino hablaban de cosas triviales justo como un par de amigos hasta que Takeru se animó a decir.

—Matt ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —.

— ¿Que te preocupa enano? Contesto Yamato un poco extrañado por la manera de hablar de más pequeño.

—bueno yo…—Takeru no sabía cómo preguntar a su hermano el porqué de su decisión con respecto a ir con su padre, se había arrepentido de hacer la pregunta. —mejor olvídalo—.

— ¿Qué sucede Takeru?, ¿acaso no confías en tu hermano? — finalizo Matt con un tono falso de dolor lo que causo una pequeña risa de Takeru.

—es solo… se me hace difícil preguntarte esto—luego de decir eso ambos callaron por unos segundos hasta que a Yamato se le cruzo una idea.

— ¿es una chica? —pregunto Yamato estando seguro de así era, se sentía feliz y melancólico al mismo tiempo, su hermano pequeño había crecido.

Por otra parte Takeru se puso rojo al instante pero no negó nada, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para evitar la otra pregunta y de paso tal vez su hermano le dé algún buen consejo.

Al notar que el menor no decía nada, Yamato tomo eso como un sí, y continúo hablando.

— ¿acaso es kari? —no pudo reprimir una risa al notar la reacción de su ya no tan pequeño hermano al mencionar el nombre se la joven.

—Puede ser—atino a contestar, definitivamente su hermano lo conocía bien.

—Pues si quieres un consejo te diría que no pierdas el tiempo, dile lo que sientes ya… si esperas mucho más chicos notaran lo linda que es y podrían quitártela—.

—Gracias Matt— dijo Takeru sin verlo pues seguía rojo en verdad, ese es un verdadero problema al tener la piel tan clara.

—Aunque dudo que alguien te la quite, se nota que le gustas—dijo Matt entre risas para luego agregar—lo raro es que no lo hayas notado tu—.

— ¿enserio crees eso? —preguntó Takeru sintiendo como sus pies parecían despegarse del suelo.

—solo con la forma en que se te queda viendo es más que suficiente para notarlo—era algo raro verle sonreír de esta manera pero hablar de esto con su pequeño hermano le hacía pensar que jamás estuvieron separados. —Pero supongo que eres demasiado inocente para notarlo—finalizo Matt soltando una leve risa burlona.

Dicho esto Yamato tomo el gorro blanco de su hermano se lo puso el mismo y salió corriendo siendo perseguido por Takeru quien lo alcanzo rápidamente ya que Yamato se había detenido apenas habiendo recorrido algunos metros.

—espera, vas muy rápido ¿no crees? , no hay por qué apresurarnos, además estoy disfrutando pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermanito llorón—.

—Al menos no le quite la novia a mi mejor amigo—se defendió divertido Takeru.

—Wow, eso fue bajo enano, pero creo que lo merecía— nuevamente ambos reían.

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos más llegaron a casa de Takeru y a juzgar por las luces encendidas era obvio que la señora Takaishi continuaba despierta.

Tardaron poco en despedirse y antes de que Takeru tocara el picaporte de la puerta principal Yamato agregó.

—Sobre lo que hablamos… las flores siempre son un buen detalle—se encontraban de espaldas pero aun asa sabían que ambos habían sonreído.

Takeru entro a su casa donde unas voces lo guiaron hasta la sala donde se encontró con su mama y una vecina con la peculiaridad de ser muy chismosa. Después de saludar a ambas su madre habló.

—Tk, sabes que no me gusta que llegues tan tarde—reprendió levemente a su hijo

—descuida, Matt me trajo, se acaba de ir—Takeru dijo esto feliz por hacerle saber a su madre que los 2 rubios son muy unidos.

— ¿Matt, tu hijo mayor? —interrumpió la señora con un todo de voz por demás molesto. —no lo he visto desde que era un niño, seguramente ya es todo un hombre—continuo hablando aquella señora con su molesto tono de voz.

—Él… ¿Hiroaki no los acompaño? —dijo Natsuko antes de que Takeru diera la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

—No, él está trabajando aun—.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos, incluso aquella señora fue capaz de sentir el ambiente tan pesado que los rodeaba. Takeru temía hablar de su padre frente a su madre ya que sabía que cada comentario negativo sobre el atrasaría más la posible unión de sus padres algún día, así es, Takeru no había perdido la esperanza de que esto sucediera.

El silencio le ayudo a Natsuko a pensar además del comentario de su amiga que la motivo a dar un paso adelante para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo mayor.

— ¿por qué no alcanzas a tu hermano y le pidas quépase la noche aquí?, podría cocinar algo para ustedes—.

— ¡claro!—a Takeru se le ilumino la mirada enseguida, un segundo después salió corriendo tras su hermano lo que provoco un nudo en la garganta de Natsuko, aquella reacción le recordó al Takeru de 8 años cuando después de tanto insistir ella había aceptado que acompañara a Matt a un campamento de verano el cual se extendió demasiado por causas que aún después de haberlas vivido no terminaba de créelas. Le partía el corazón ver como el pequeño continuaba queriendo tanto y tanto a su hermano mayor, sin duda le hacía mucha falta y a ella también.

Mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas que no logro contener, escucho como su amiga lloraba a moco tendido, enternecida por aquella escena pues aun sin conocer toda la historia uno ya se puede ir imaginando que tanto les ha faltado estar juntos solo por la reacción de pequeño.

Natsuko decidió esperarlos en la puerta y sonrió nuevamente al ver lo mucho que había crecido Yamato, además de lo apuesto que era. Deseo por un segundo que su ex esposo haya hablado sobre sexo con él, no le gustaría para nada que Yamato arruinase su vida siendo padre a tan corta edad justo como lo había echo ella.

Después de un tímido "hola" por parte de ambos Natsuko le pregunto si habría problema en que pasara la noche con ellos, después de todo ya había oscurecido por completo, él estuvo de acuerdo alegando que solo tendría que avisarle a su padre por teléfono.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al cuarto de Takeru mientras esperaban que su madre prepárese algo para merendar, una vez ahí comenzaron a charlar muy animadamente y las risas podían ser escuchadas hasta donde estaban las mujeres cocinando.

Era clara la atmosfera que tenía la casa Takaishi muy distinta a la deprimente y fría de siempre, Natsuko se podría acostumbrar a esto.

Mientras cocinaban, ambas señoras platicaban sobre los propietarios de las risas y el ruido que se escuchaba en toda la casa, más aun parecía ser como si Natsuko presumiera sobre los logros de Yamato, contando cada uno de los logros de su hijo mayor llena de orgullo, pues aun luego de separarse ella nunca dejo de estar al pendiente de las noticias de Yamato.


	3. CAPITULO 3

Cuando estuvo lista la cena Natsuko subió las escaleras para ir a traer a sus hijos, subió lentamente las escaleras con muchas cosas en la cabeza y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Takeru apunto de tocarla hasta que escucho como sus hijos hablaban, curiosa decidió esperar aun sabiendo que era algo que ella no aprobaba.

—Creí que sabias cocinar bien ¿Por qué no ayudaste a mama a cocinar? —reconoció la voz de su hijo menor.

—Eso pensaba pero… creo que quiero comer algo que ella cocine, ya sebes con su sazón… hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago—ahora era una voz más profunda la que se oía.

Natsuko solo sonrió con este comentario y entonces decidió llamar a la puerta finalmente, Takeru salió y con aquel radiante animo que seguía en él avisó a su hermano para luego, unos segundos después bajar todos juntos.

— ¿Y tu amiga? —pregunto Matt habiendo perdido un poco la pena de hace unos momentos, todo gracias a que se relajo hablando con takeru.

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer—.contesto Natsuko agradeciendo a su amiga interiormente pues sabia que ella habia mentido para dejarlos solos, incluso con su personalidad sabia que no debía estar en ese lugar, interrumpiendo ese momento. Conociéndola seguramente estaría ahí a la primera hora de la mañana para enterarse de todo.

La señora Takaishi comenzó a servir 3 platos mientras que takeru y Matt ponían vasos y cubiertos. En un principio la cena comenzó algo silenciosa hasta que takeru hablo para romper la tención y molestar un poco a su hermano.

— ¿Sabías que Matt tiene novia? —soltó de repente takeru logrando que Matt volviera a ponerse nervioso.

—Eso no es nada extraño, eres muy apuesto Matt—. Y dime ¿quien es?—añadió su madre dirigiéndose a Yamato.

—Se llama sora—contesto divertido takeru al notar que Matt no hablaba debido a la vergüenza que pasaba.

— ¿Es esa chica pellirroja?

—Sí, es ella—finalmente contestó Matt aun rojo y desviando la mirada un poco.

—Vaya, creí que salía con tu amigo, ese de el peinado extraño.

Yamato no contesto, solo se podían escuchar las pequeñas risas reprimidas de Takeru.

—Takeru también tiene una—comenzó a hablar Yamato para vengarse de su hermano, pero lo que nadie esperaba era la reacción de Natsuko.

—Eso ya lo sabía, es aquella joven hermana de tu amigo ¿cierto? —y por primera vez en la noche Natsuko mostro plenamente sus emociones, riendo mientras hablaba y esperaba la reacción del pequeño quien se habia quedado quieto durante un rato con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ella no es mi novia.

—Te dije que eras muy obvio, incluso mamá lo notó—aquel "mamá" no paso desapercibido por Natsuko. —¿cuando te diste cuenta?—.continuo hablando Yamato mientras trataba de contener la risa.

—En su último cumpleaños ella vino a buscarlo para llevárselo con sus amigos, debiste ver lo nervioso que estaba, creo que se cambió de ropa unas cuatro veces—.todos continuaron riendo durante un rato, incluso el mismo takeru se habia unido, disfrutaba mucho este tiempo juntos.

— ¿Y tu hijo, Yamato que vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

—Es una sorpresa.

— ¿Papá te dará algo? —pregunto takeru.

—No te diré Tk.

—Anda hijo, dinos.

—Bien pero no pueden contarle a nadie—.finalmente acepto Yamato—bueno, papá convenció a su jefe para que yo grabara un video musical junto con mi banda y lo pasaran como un comercial un par de veces en la televisora —. Termino de hablar y nadie podía decir nada, habían quedado sorprendidos por el regalo de Hiroaki.

— ¿E-enserio? — dijeron madre e hijo

—Será genial verte tocar en la televisión Matt, además mamá podrá verte por primera vez—

—Si hijo, me encantara verte.

La madrugada se les vino encima así que mejor decidieron irse a dormir, una vez dentro de la habitación de takeru ambos hablaban mas tranquilos que en la cena.

—Tomare un baño Matt, quieres bañarte también, puedo prestarte ropa.

—Descuida, me bañe esta mañana.

—Solo digo que ya que dormiremos juntos seria mejor que…—. No pudo continuar ya que Yamato le habia arrojado una almohada a la cara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso huelo mal? — Pregunto Yamato haciéndose el ofendido

—No, pero ya casi estoy de tu tamaño ¿no crees?, así que si podría prestarte al menos una camisa. Dijo Takeru confesando su verdadera intención, y esa era ver la diferencia de tamaños que tenían entre ellos. El más pequeño juraba que solo le faltaba un poco para alcanzar a su hermano.

—De acuerdo, me bañare, solo hablare un rato con sora—ya que se esperaba la reacción infantil de Takeru ante esto, agregó. —Solo ve a bañarte—y así lo hizo el menor.

Mientras Takeru se duchaba, Yamato se podía dar el lujo de ponerse romántico con sora al teléfono, marcó el número y comenzaron a platicar animadamente. luego de contarse el uno al otro como estuvo su día, los cumplidos no se hicieron esperar acompañado de el lado meloso que compartía la pareja.

Colgaron en tiempo record, Yamato no quería escuchar las bromas de su hermano.

Matt se sentía culpable debido a que su padre se encontraba solo en casa, pero ya que takeru se habia quedado un par de veces con ellos, era turno de que matt pasara una noche en casa de su hermano.

Minutos después Matt se habia terminado de bañar y se vistio con ropa de su hermano, lo gracioso fue que solo le quedaba un uniforme que Takeru solía usar para jugar balonceesto. A diferencia de matt él cual tenía una cama tipo matrimonial donde no habia problema para los hermanos para compartirle, Tk solo contaba con una individual.

Despues de hablar un rato sobre lo que es juzto ambos terminaron durmiendo en el suelo.

En la mañana cuando Takeru se levantó, matt seguían aun dormido, asi que sin hacer ruido salio de la habitacion y bajo las escaleras en direccion a la cocina donde las mismas voces que platicaban ayer, volvian a etar presentes en aquella sala.

No tardo en darse cuenta de que hablaban sobre él y su hermano asi que decidio escuchar un rato ,¿seria aquello de familia?.

—¿Cómo es que tienes tiempo para todo Natsuko?, yo apenas puedo terminar de arreglar mi casa, cocinar y lavar, y termino agotada. —.hizo una pausa que Takeru aprovecho para decir para sí mismo "tal vez si no fueras tan parlanchina" — además de ser ama de casa tienes un gran trabajo muy demandante como la reportera que eres—

—No es para tanto—

—No seas modesta querida, además de eso criaste a un hijo maravilloso, ya quisiera yo tener un hijo como Takeru—

—En eso tienes razón, pero no es debido a mi completamente, él mismo maduro cuando pudo pasar más tiempo con su hermano, luego de eso empecé a tener más tiempo para mí y pude volver a trabajar, aunque al mismo tiempo eso nos distancio un poco—finalizo Natsuko con una mirada triste.

—Me imagino que debió ser duro querida, ¿jamás pensaste en volver con tu esposo? , buen…me contaste que la supuesta infidelidad había sido falsa ¿no?—

—La verdad… sí que lo pensé cuando me entere de la verdad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y no creo que él vuelva a aceptarme luego de lo que le hice pasar, además ya que Takeru empezó a ser el mismo, no vi la necesidad de otro cambio, él se había acostumbrado a esto—

—En verdad lo siento querida, entonces ¿si Takeru hubiese necesitado de una figura paterna si hubieses regresado con tu esposo?—

Natsuko solo asintió y agrego—si hubiese necesitado ayuda para disciplinarlo supongo que sería lo primero que hubiese considerado, pero Takeru siempre ha sido un buen hijo —

Era una noticia muy grande para procesarla tan rápido, al fin había descubierto el porqué de la separación de sus padres, además de enterarse que sí movía sus piezas directamente podría volver a reunir a su familia.

La plática se estaba desviando y empezaba a tocar temas que no le interesaban del todo a Takeru. Subió las escaleras sin que su madre se diera cuenta y se encontró con Yamato quien tras despertarse volvía a ponerse su ropa.

Hablaron un poco y el joven Ishida bajo a despedirse de su madre.

A partir de ese día las noches eran más largas para Takeru, tenía que encontrar una forma de llamar la atención de su madre para hacerla pensar en que el joven aun necesitaba una figura paterna.

Comenzó entonces a saltarse las clases, confiado en que los profesores le harían saber a su madre aquello. Pasados unos días los profesores notaron las constantes ausencias de Takeru y le informaron al director quien inmediatamente se lo informo a Natsuko por medio de una carta.

Takeru espero el regaño por parte de su madre, incluso había preparado unas cuantas respuestas a sus posibles acusaciones, todo con el fin de hacerlo más creíble, más el regaño nunca llego.

Decidió entonces probar algo un poco más fuerte, decir un par de groserías para con alguno de sus profesores. A decir verdad le era un poco extraño hacer esto pero bien lo valía. En la primera oportunidad que tuvo, cuando el amargado y calvo profesor de matemáticas le hizo pasar al frente de la clase.

—Joven Takaishi, pase a resolver el conjunto. Sentenció

—No te ganas calvito.

No fue necesario ser grosero de ninguna forma, además de que si lo fuera lo máximo que conseguiría seria tal vez un castigo físico, como quedarse a limpiar algunas semanas o algo por el estilo. Pero por desgracia eso no le servía a Tk, sabía que lo que más hace enojar a un profesor es la desobediencia, hacerle creer que no tiene autoridad. Como era de esperarse fue enviado con el director y se quedaría ahí hasta que su madre llegase a hablar con el director.

Lo difícil empezaba ahora.

Mientras esperaba sentado fuera de la oficina del director pensó en ir al baño para ensayar una cara para usarla con su madre, recordó entonces en las indicaciones sobre no ir a ningún lado del director pero a esta altura no importaba nada más aun mejoraría el resultado.

Llego al baño y frente al espejo comenzó a decir mentalmente todo lo que había planeado decir, además se fue acostumbrando a los gestos que usaría.

Se dio cuenta entonces que ser "malo" no era tan difícil y que de hecho era divertido serlo. Años y años de reprimirse habían causado esto.

Media hora le había tomado a su madre salir de su trabajo y llegar a la secundaria. Para ese entonces tenía la mirada perfecta que usaría, una que mostraba un profundo rencor. En su corta vida había visto tantos y tantos portadores de aquella mirada que le fue excesivamente fácil copiarla.

Salió del baño y vio a su madre en la puerta esperándolo. Camino hacia ella sin verla a los ojos y simplemente entraron.

—Señora Takaishi, como ya sabrá usted, su hijo ha estado faltando a sus clases. Tengo la seguridad que ya ha hablado con el muchacho o ¿me equivoco?... lamentablemente lo que la trajo aquí no fue solo eso. Muchos de los profesores de su hijo han coincidido en que últimamente está muy distraído y lo peor es que hace unos momentos fue reportado por el profesor Vance por haberle faltado al respeto.

Takeru se había mantenido tranquilo, pensado en otras cosas mientras que su madre no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—Espero que dentro de su hogar no esté pasando nada que perturbe al muchacho, no quisiera tener que expulsarlo.

—Descuide profesor, me encargare de hablar con él.

Y sin más salieron de la escuela. Se le permitió a Natsuko llevarse a Takeru antes de terminadas las clases.

Durante el camino no se habló nada, cosa que no cambio mucho cuando llegaron a casa, pues lo único que se escucho fue a Natsuko ordenándole a Takeru ir a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Natsuko no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo regañar a su hijo, hacia tanto que no lo castigaba ya que no había ninguna razón de hacerlo.

Hasta ese día creía estar haciendo un buen trabajo criando sola a Takeru, se podía sentir orgullo de él. Aun después de leer la carta del director dejo pasar aquello confiada en que Tk tendría una buena razón para hacerlo.

Ella ni siquiera necesitaba saberlo. Que equivocada estaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Llego la noche y la presión no dejaba tranquila a Natsuko, quería saber que era lo que pasaba con Takeru pero no tenía esa confianza para preguntárselo directamente. Esa noche solo le llevo la cena y no se habló más.

Las semanas pasaban y Takeru no cambiaba su comportamiento en clase. Muy a su pesar se está quedando sin ideas para llamar la atención de su madre quien había actuado muy diferente a lo que había planeado. Ella le había comprado un montón de ropa nueva además de otras cosas que la verdad no necesitaba.

Necesitaba dar un paso más grande y fue entonces en que vio a Daisuke, a quien habían suspendido por 2 semanas tras pelear en la entrada de la escuela.

Lo pensó por unos momentos y creyó que era lo suficientemente grave para ser el paso número dos. Confiado, espero hasta el fin de la primer hora de clases y le conto el plan completo, cosa que no le salió nada barato pues su "amigo" le había pedido a cambio de ayudarlo y no hacer preguntas al respecto, un balón de soccer, y no cualquier balón, Daisuke fue muy preciso en darle los detalles de donde podría comprarlo y todas las características que debería tener.

Como sea valdría la pena gastar un poco en ese "pago".

Para bien o para mal Hikari había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación de los jóvenes, ayudada por el hecho de que Daisuke precisamente silencioso no era. Ahora bien, necesitaba conocer más detalles sobre la supuesta pelea y su primer opción fue preguntarle a al de pelo negro, más que nada porque es mas fácil sacarle información. Lo atrapo antes de que entrara a clase, y abiertamente le cuestiono todo acerca de lo que había hablado con el rubio.

Pero por una vez en su vida, para mala suerte de Kari, Daisuke no había dicho nada. ¿Desde cuándo tenia principios? y más importante ¿desde cuándo se podía negar a algo que la castaña le pidiese?

Un poco decepcionada fue a hablar con Takeru. Lo confrontaría para averiguar que le había estado pasando estas semanas.

Lo encontró sentado es su lugar habitual para sentarse, esperando la llegada del "calvito", lo saludo y el amistosamente le devolvió el saludo, ella no pudo llegar a apreciar nada extraño en él.

— ¿Sabes?, estoy un poco preocupada por ti, por aquello del calvito. Dijo soltando una pequeña risa pues que fuera algo grosero no le quitaba lo gracioso.

—Descuida kari, no será por mucho.

—Aunque me digas eso… no me quedo tan tranquila, ¿hay algo más que me debas decir?

—Hmp, no nada. Dijo muy confiado. Ella mientras tanto se disponía a irse pero algo la obligo a decir.

—Sé que ocultas algo y me duele que desconfíes de mí, ya sabes… creí que podíamos contarnos todo.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo muy necesario para abrirle los ojos, su comportamiento dañaba por igual a sus seres queridos así que tendría que pensar luego en otra forma de llamar la atención de su madre.

Ahora mismo lo más importante era recuperar la confianza de Hikari y cancelar el trato con Davis.

Kari, quien había estado esperando la respuesta de su amigo notó como el rubio alzaba la cabeza y la veía directamente.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?, podríamos ir por un helado.

—Solo si prometes decirme que te está pasando.

—O podría compórtate uno de esos postres que tanto te gusta. Intento bromear Takeru para bajar un poco el pesado ambiente que se sentía. Mas Hikari no contestó, —era broma kari, si te diré.

* * *

Durante todas las clases Takeru pensó en que mentira podría decirle a Hikari, extrañamente muchas buenas ideas le llegaron de golpe. Se estaba haciendo muy bueno para mentir y eso no le gustaba nada. Luego de explicarle a Davis sobre la cancelación de su trato, nuevamente tuvo que sobornar al muchacho futbolista para que no hablara.

— ¿Y bien, que quieres?

—Descuida no es nada que te salga caro, más bien es un favor… ayúdame a conseguir una chica.

Ambos empezaban a incomodarse, incluso el moreno quien a pesar de ser extrovertido, no se sentía cómodo pidiendo ayuda para esto.

—¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso? Soltó finalmente Takeru.

—No lo sé, puedes preguntarle a tu hermano, seguramente te puede dar un par de consejos.

—Tú también lo conoces, puedes preguntarle tú. El rubio comenzaba a cansarse de las preguntas de Davis

—Descuida, no es para conquistar a Hikari. ¿Crees que le pediría ayuda a la competencia?... ¿Me ayudaras o no?

—Bien, le preguntare más tarde.

— ¡Genial!, pero no solo eso, también necesito que me ayudes a hablarle primero.

— ¿No crees que pides demasiado? solo te pedí que no abrieras la boca.

—Pero somos amigos ¿no? Además te deberé un favor si lo haces… aunque no sé para qué quieres meterte en problemas o si es que quieres impresionar a alguien, pero una pelea no es la única forma.

Esta era la clase de cosas por las que Takeru consideraba a Davis con un buen amigo en el cual se puede confiar, pues a pesar de tener aspectos negativos que cualquiera puede notar, también tiene otros tantos muy buenos que solo descubres cuando eres cercano a él y la confianza era una de esas.

—Bien, te ayudare. Pero... ¿quién es la afortunada?

—No sé su nombre… aun. Takeru contenía la risa pese a la mirada de su amigo.

—Ok, me dirás quién es luego.

— ¿Y tú a quien buscas impresionar?

Acordaron reunirse luego de clases para discutir el plan de Daisuke para luego ir con Hikari e inventarle otra excusa para no preocuparla. De alguna forma los 3 terminaron en una cafetería. Bajo otras circunstancias la presencia de Daisuke molestaría a Takeru pero no esta vez, ya que lo ayudaría para hacer la mentira más creíble.

Hikari ordeno una café moka y justo después ambos muchachos ordenaron lo mismo, parecían estar apurados.

— ¿Y bien? Comenzó hablando Hikari

—…

—Daisuke ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento?

Lo había dicho directamente, no iba a gastar el tiempo andándose por las ramas. Por su parte, Davis había salido del local alegando que volvería en un rato notablemente triste. Ella lo notó así que se disculparía mas tarde.

—Takeru…

Su tono condescendiente hizo que Takeru comenzara a sentirse mareado y ansioso, comenzó a apretar sus puños debajo de la mesa mientras recordaba la mentira que preparo.

—Si no quieres contarme está bien. —agrego tranquila—No quiero ponerte en esta situación donde tengas que mentirme.

Sin duda ella era increíble, se había salido con la suya sin tener que contarle nada a Hikari, ella no tardo en darse cuenta que Tk no podía contarle y aunque le dolía prefería eso a que le mintiera.

—Vamos por Davis. Hablo ella mientras se levantaba y Takeru comenzaba a hablar.

—Ahora mismo no puedo, pero prometo que contarte todo. Y con un gesto de aprobación Hikari respondió y salió de la local seguida por Takeru.

Tk insistió en llevarla a su casa pero ella se negó y le sugirió buscar a Davis, dicho esto se fue.

El rubio comenzó a buscar a su moreno amigo hasta encontrarlo frente a una tienda deportiva, fue hasta él y tras explicar lo ocurrido con Hikari caminaron por todo la avenida hasta llegar a casa del rubio donde para variar no había nadie.

Después de comprobar que tan fiel puede ser su amigo por no contarle nada a Hikari, decidió contarle la verdad, claro que sin muchos detalles. Termino por decir únicamente lo que quería hacer mas no el para qué.

— ¿Alcohol? — Cuestionó el rubio luego de que Davis sugiriese usar la bebida como parte de su plan. —bien… pero no podemos comprarlo sin identificación.

—Le pediremos a uno de los chicos que nos la preste.

—No quiero involucrar a nadie más Davis.

—Entonces usaremos solo las botellas vacías, las pondremos en tu cuarto y esperaremos a que tu mamá las vea. Aunque sería mejor con el olor—. Soltó una sonora carcajada antes de continuar— parecerás un alcohólico Tk. Aquello era claramente un juego para él, pero no tenía nadie más confiable en estos momentos, aunado al hacho de que cualquier otro de sus amigos terminaría haciendo más preguntas y cuando se enteraran de lo que estaba por hacer simplemente lo detendrían.

—Entonces creo que podría tomar la identificación de mi hermano para comprarla, ya que nos parecemos un poco.

—Claro—. Gritó animado el Moronilla. —Solo tienes que poner cara de malhumorado. Tenía que aceptar que eso le hizo gracia.


End file.
